


Green Grass

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose fluff :=).   Enjoy :=)





	Green Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluff :=). Enjoy :=)

******

The grass was soft under her. Sighing, Rose stretched out across the blanket besides The Doctor, absently patting her full stomach. The picnic basket, now empty, sat at at the edge of the blanket.

"So does this place have a name?" Rose wondered as she watched the large butterfly-like creatures silently glide up above them.

"Not everything has a name, Rose" The Doctor replied, tucking one arm under her head as she absently nibbled on a blade of grass.

"Could we name it?" Rose wondered.

The Doctor shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure"

Silence fell over them.

"Elephant" The Doctor said suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

In answer, The Doctor pointed up at the fluffy white clouds drifting by,

"Elephant" she repeated, pointing at one cloud.

Tilting her head, Rose squinted, nodding as she saw that one cloud did indeed look like an elephant.

"There's a cow over there" she pointed.

"Really? Looks more like a sheep to me"

"No, it's a cow"

"If you say so"

"I do"

They both grinned at each other.

"Ooh!" The Doctor sat up suddenly "look! That one looks like the TARDIS!" she pointed.

Rose followed her finger, sitting up in surprise.

"You're right, it does!" she exclaimed with a half-laugh.

"Maybe it's a message" The Doctor grinned, tangling her fingers with Rose's as another moment of comfortable silence passed over them.

"Is there any more turkey?" Rose wondered suddenly.

"I don't know"

"Can you check?"

"No. Why can't you?"

"I'm too full"

"Well so am I"

"This is a fine mess," Rose grumbled "if a Cyberman suddenly showed up we'd both be dead"

"Nah," The Doctor dismissed "a pair of fit, athletic types like us? Not a chance"

"Athletic, huh?" Rose asked skeptically, teasingly poking The Doctor in the stomach.

"Oi! I've got an extra organ there now!" The Doctor huffed "as you should know _Miss_. Tyler"

Rose laughed as she rolled over, snuggling up to the Time Lord, absently toying with her suspenders. Lifting her head, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her wife's nose, earning a blushing giggle in response...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
